Am I in Love?
by Er Bi SMbi
Summary: YUNJAE/ oneshoot or drabble?/ "Kau, mengkhianatiku?"/ "Siapa namamu?"/ "Aku laki-laki, kenapa harus menangis?"/ BoysLove


Hidup itu membingungkan. Kenapa? Karena semua pilihan itu serba menyusahkan. Atau manusianya yang tidak pernah merasa bersyukur?

Jung Yun Ho. Salah satu dari banyaknya namja tampan dan sukses yang merasa SUSAH dengan berbagai pilihan yang dihadapkan padanya, dan salah satu dari BANYAKNYA manusia yang LUPA dengan apa yang namanya bersyukur.

Okelah, dia memang sangat tampan dan cukup berkharisma ketika duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan gayanya yang bisa dibilang keren. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menurutnya penting-tak-penting itu yang teronggok rapi di mejanya.

Menghela napas. Yun Ho memijit pangkal hidungnya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa pening di kepalanya. Bahkan ia bisa merasa kalau kepalanya bisa pecah kapan saja dalam waktu dekat ini, mendapati banyaknya dokumen atau apapun itu yang mengantri untuk diperiksa, dipelajari atau hanya untuk sekedar ditandatangani.

Baginya, atau bahkan bagi hampir semua manusia, menjadi sosok penting dalam perusahaan itu membanggakan, tapi melelahkan. Apalagi menjadi sosok yang tidak penting, pemeran pembantu di perusahaan, tidak bisa terlalu dibanggakan dan akan lebih melelahkan lagi. See? Hidup itu membingungkan.

Untuk yang kebanyakkalinya, Yun Ho menghela napas lelah. "Sepertinya aku harus istirahat." Gumamnya pelan, melirik malas jam dinding di ujung ruang. Jarum pendek yang hampir mendekati angka sembilan dan jarum panjang yang berada di area angka sepuluh dan sebelas.

Dengan cepat, Yun Ho meraih ponsel di samping laptopnya. Mencari daftar kontak, mencari nama seseorang lalu menekan opsi call.

[Yeob-]

"Yoo Chun-ah, pesankan aku minuman seperti biasa. Lima belas menit lagi aku tiba di bar Lee Teuk Hyung."

[Mwo? Kenap-!]

"Kau HARUS sudah ada di sana sebelum aku tiba. Jangan lupa pesananku."

Dan sambungan diputus sepihak oleh manusia yang tak tahu apa itu tata krama menelepon dan meminta bantuan. Tidak peduli kalau seseorang di seberang sudah mencaci maki dan menyumpah serapahi dirinya dengan kalimat-kalimat rated M yang tidak pantas didengar atau lebih tepatnya dibaca oleh bocah dibawah umur (red : -18).

.

.

.

Am I in Love?

Cast: Jung Yun Ho x Kim Jae Joong, Park Yoo Chun (Jung), Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Beom

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer: ini fiction milik erbi sepenuhnya, dari yang mikir sampe yang ngetik.

Warn: BoysLove, Typos

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Bagi yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

JADILAH READER YANG BAIK!

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, LIT BAR.

Yun Ho berjalan memasuki tempat yang kebanyakan orang menyebutnya tempat pelepas stress. Mencari sosok yang memang sedang dicarinya, Jung Yoo Chun, namja tampan lainnya yang kini tengah bersandar ria di sofa pojok ruangan.

"Kapan tiba?" Tanya Yun Ho basa-basi mengambil tempat di samping Yoo Chun dan menyesap minuman pesanannya.

Dengan pandangan yang di buat sesinis mungkin, Yoo Chun menatap Yun Ho. "Lima menit. Kalau kau bukan kakakku, aku pasti sudah bercinta dengan Tiffany."

Yun Ho tersenyum miring. "Pelacurmu itu?"

"Setidaknya dia cantik."

"Tidak ada pelacur dengan wajah hancur."

"Whatever, brat."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Yun Ho dan Yoo Chun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mendebatkan hal-hal tak penting. Seperti, yeoja mana yang masih virgin di antara yeoja-yeoja murah yang kini sedang bertengger di lengan para namja di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sampai, seberapa lapis mereka mengoleskan make up.

Tiba-tiba, Yun Ho merasa lengan kanannya disenggol. Memandang Yoo Chun dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'ada apa?'. Yoo Chun menujuk satu arah dengan dagunya. Di mana dua sosok namja yang tengah saling berpagutan dengan namja lain yang memandang ke arah dua namja itu.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Tanya Yun Ho yang masih tidak tahu dengan maksud Yoo Chun.

Yoo Chun menunjuk bartender namja yang cukup manis, "Ki Bum-ah. Namja yang bersama Ki Bum-ah dan namja cantik yang tengah memandangi mereka itu, adalah sepasang kekasih."

Yun Ho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Choi Si Won adalah kekasih Ki Bum-ah dan namja cantik berkulit putih itu."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Berani taruhan, kalau sebentar lagi mereka berdua, Choi Si Won dan namja cantik itu akan menjadi mantan kekasih?"

"Siapa yang akan marah lebih dulu?"

"Of course, yang cantik."

"Kalau begitu, aku pegang yang satunya."

.

.

.

Jae Joong. Namja cantik yang kini tengah menyaksikan kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain. Marah kah? Tidak. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan kecewa kalau kekasihmu bercumbu dengan orang asing di hadapanmu?

"Si Won-ah?" Jae Joong memanggil nama namjanya pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Si Won menoleh padanya.

"Jae?"

"Kau bersama siapa?" Pertanyaan retoris huh? Bukankah sudah pasti kalau namja manis itu adalah kekasih namjanya juga?

"Dia..."

"Annyeong, Kim Ki Bum imnida. Kekasih Si Won-ie hyung."

Jae Joong menatap Si Won lurus mengabaikan namja yang mengaku bernama Ki Beom itu. Kekasih? Lalu, dirinya ini apa? Simpanan? Selir? Selingkuhan?

Pandangan Jae Joong beralih pada Ki Beom yang kini tengah, tunggu, apa namja bartender itu menyeringai padanya? Tidak lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian seseorang meminta Ki Beom untuk membantunya bekerja. Dan sekarang tinggal Si Won dan Jae Joong.

"Kau, mengkhianatiku?" Jae Joong menatap mata Si Won yang tengah menatap lurus padanya.

"Mianhae."

"Kenapa?"

Si Won menunduk. "Aku bosan padamu. Aku, sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi."

Jae Joong memperhatikan kepala Si Won yang menunduk. Kenapa Si Won tidak menatapnya? "Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau! Sejak awal tidak pernah mencintaiku kan? Hanya aku yang mencintaimu! Hanya aku yang selalu mengatakan cinta padamu! Hanya aku, Jae! Bahkan, bahkan selama satu tahun kita pacaran-" Si Won mengambil jeda. Mengangkat wajahnya. Menelusuri wajah kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasih dengan pandangan kecewa. "-kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk menyentuhmu."

Tangan besar Si Won yang hangat membingkai pipi tirus Jae Joong. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir tipis yang selalu menggodanya.

"Aku. Tidak mencintaimu?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Kita akhiri. Semuanya." Si Won berucap lirih.

"Kau ingin hubungan kita selesai, Si Won-ah?"

"Ya."

"Itu maumu?"

Kali ini Si Won tidak bersuara. Hanya mengangguk. Takut kalau dia bersuara, kalimatnya akan terbata atau suaranya akan tercekat karena menahan sesak.

Jae Joong menghela napas. Kenapa malah jadi begini? Kenapa di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bisa saling mengerti? Setidaknya mencoba untuk saling mencari tahu? Jae Joong sudah berusaha. Sungguh. Tapi, Si Won bukanlah seseorang yang bisa Jae Joong mengerti. Si Won, tidaklah bisa mengerti Jae Joong. Keduanya. Tidak saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Kita putus." Jae Joong berucap dengan nada lembut seperti saat dulu ketika ia menerima pernyataan cinta Si Won. Persis. Hanya saja, dengan kalimat yang berbeda. Menyakitkan tentu saja.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan cairan merah dalam gelas yang tengah dipegangnya. Wajahnya menampakan rasa bosan yang kentara.

"-hanya aku yang mencintaimu! Hanya aku yang selalu mengatakan cinta padamu! Hanya aku, Jae-"

Bersamaan dengan pekikan seorang namja yang bisa didengar oleh sebagian manusia yang ada dalam ruangan itu, Yunho menunjukan seringai senangnya. Menatap Yoo Chun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Kau. Kalah."

Mendesah kecewa. Yoo Chun melirik sebal kakaknya. Sejak kapan seorang Jung Yoo Chun kalah taruhan? Dengan kakaknya yang workaholic pula! "Kau mau apa?"

"Kapan-kapan saja kalau sudah butuh."

Yoo Chun menghela napas berat. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan kesialannya untuk bulan ini. Dan yang menjadi perantaranya adalah Jung Yun Ho.

"Aku mau ke toilet, Yoo Chun-a."

Matanya memandang punggung tegap Yun Ho. Kakak beda ibu dan ayah. Kakak angkat. Bagaimana pun juga, Yoo Chun tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan kakak satu-satunya itu. Entah apa alasannya. Yang Yoo Chun sadari, Yun Ho adalah panutannya setelah ayahnya. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, setelah keluar dari bilik toilet, Yun Ho melihat objek taruhannya dengan Yoo Chun tadi tengah mencuci tangan di wastafel. Siapa namanya? Jae? Jae siapa? Ah, daripada penasaran, bukankah lebih baik bertanya langsung?

Yun Ho berdeham. Meminta perhatian dari namja di sebelahnya. "Kau. Siapa namamu?"

"..."

Jae Joong melirik ke arahnya melalui cermin. Dan, diabaikan huh? "Aku berbicara padamu. Jae?"

Jae Joong mematikan keran. Menuangkan beberapa tetes sabun pada telapak tangannya. "Baru saja kau bertanya sambil menyebut namaku. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Aku hanya tahu sebatas 'Jae'. Itu juga karena aku mendengar kekasihmu itu berteriak dan menyebut namamu dengan volume suara yang, yah, cukup untuk didengar sebagian besar pengunjung."

Yun Ho memperhatikan Jae Joong yang kini telah mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu. Menghadap padanya. "Kau ada perlu denganku?" Jae Joong bertanya setelah melempar tisu ke tempat sampah.

"Siapa namamu?"

Jae Joong menaikan alisnya sebelah. Tersenyum miring. "Kau menyindirku hanya untuk sebuah nama?"

"Ah, jadi kau merasa tersindir?" Yun Ho menyeringai.

"Bukankah tidak sopan mencampuri privasi orang lain? Terlebih orang asing bagimu?"

"Aku punya uang."

Jae Joong tertawa kecil. Meremehkan. "Sepertinya aku tidak bertanya kau punya uang atau tidak. Kalau dilihat, orang sepertimu memang terlihat memiliki setumpuk kertas berharga itu di brangkas dan bank, aniya?"

"Terlihat? Bukan cuma terlihat. Aku memang kaya."

"Tapi kau bukan orang penting yang berhak mengusik privasi orang asing."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku? Siapapun yang kutanya harus memberiku jawaban!"

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah mencari tahu orang yang tidak penting."

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

Yun Ho menghela napas. Demi tabungannya yang sudah ratusan juta won itu. Namja di depannya ini sungguh membuat urat kekesalan Yun Ho menyembul tidak sopan. "Kau tidak menangis?" Tanya Yun Ho akhirnya, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa? Aku laki-laki, kenapa harus menangis?" Jae Joong menjawab cuek. Sebodo amat.

"Kau baru saja putus dengan kekasihmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak sedih?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak merasa sedih? Sakit hati, mungkin? Marah? Atau apa?"

Mata doe itu menyipit. Agak tidak suka dengan hal yang dibicarakan namja asing di hadapannya ini. "Dengar, Tuan Ikut Campur. Di dalam kamus hidupku, ada yang harus ditangisi dan ada yang tidak. Jadi, kalau aku ingin menangis aku akan menanngis. Kalau tidak ya tidak. Emosiku itu milikku. Dan, kenapa kau harus memprotesnya?"

Yun Ho akan membalas apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jae Joong sebelum namja cantik itu menyela. "Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini pembicaraan antara orang asing seperti kita. Dan perlu kuingatkan saja, Tuan. Jangan terlalu sering mencampuri privasi orang lain. Itu perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan untuk orang yang kau campuri privasinya. Baiklah, selamat tengah malam!"

Jae Joong berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Cepat-cepat ingin menjauh dari orang asing menyebalkan yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Kau belum memberi tahu namamu!"

Menghentikan langkahnya dan tangannya yang sudah bersiap memutar knop pintu. Jae Joong berbalik ke arah Yun Ho. "Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Jae Joong menunduk, berpikir sejenak. Manusia di hadapannya ini sepertinya memang ingin tahu siapa namanya. Dan, mengerjai orang asing yang menyebalkan sepertinya akan menyenangkan bukan? Toh, dia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja musang ini lagi. Dengan senyum andalannya, Jae Joong kembali menatap Yun Ho. "Namaku Lee Jae Jin."

.

.

.

"Yoo Chun-ah, cari tahu apapun tentang Lee Jae Jin. Lengkap. Dan aku mau besok malam sudah ada di meja kerjaku."

"MWOYA?!" Yoo Chun berteriak kesal saat Yun Ho yang meminta hak dari kemenangannya atas Yoo Chun berjalan keluar bar. Setelah memberikan perintah singkat, tidak jelas dan tidak lengkap pada Yoo Chun. Demi Tuhan yang disembah Shim Chang Min, bolehkah Yoo Chun mengutuk manusia satu itu agar impoten dan tidak memiliki keturunan seumur hidup? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, SIAPA ITU LEE JAE JIN?!

.

END

.

Maaf. Kemarin itu namanya Lee Jae Rin kan? Itu salah. Harusnya member FTI Lee Jae Jin. Bukan covernya FTI Lee Jae Rin. Mianhabnida. Ketuker.

.

.

Yakin ini harus ada sequelnya? Gak cukupkah? Ini drabble loh. Kalo semisal dikasih sequel, aku harus bikin story nya jadi kayak apa?! Entar kalo sequelnya udah jadi, trus kalian minta sequel lagi, aku harus gimana? Aku harus ngapain? Trus kalo sequelnya dari sequel udah publish, dan kallian tidak puas bagaimana? Bagaimana hah? Udahlah, aku masih mikir. *frustasi

TungguTungguTunggu, terus nasib yang 'Love, right?' Gimana? Kenapa juga dimintai sequel? Semenggantung itukah? *yang ini serius nanya


End file.
